diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnie
Minnie (Otherwise known as Minoo Bhang, Min by Nameless) is a business woman in Diegen City. Personality Have you ever heard the term, 'Show. Don't tell.' before? Well, if I had to put it into words, it's kind of difficult describing myself. I guess I can be pretty serious when it comes to work, otherwise I just like having a good time. Believe it or not, I can be shy and fragile. Psst, get a nice shot of me acting all cute. Come on it'd be fun for TV! Well, to go back on the subject, I wanna say I'm practical, maybe even a little cynical. Though that might just make me hypocritical. I tend to show myself off more to people who take time to get to know me, so let's go for a drink sometime. Power Description Oh man, I don't have anything all to special to call home about. I was born with a neural enhancement that generates a sensory field. You might be wondering, 'Oooh sensory field, what's that?' Well little harpo, I'm here to answer your questions! What this means is that, within the range of ten to twenty feet, I can detect anything that occupies the space. Organic beings are a little tough however, while I can see plants I cannot see animals or even humans. Well, not unless they were moving or using energy. While this sounds pretty fucking cool-which it is-it's not something you wanna play with a lot for too long at one time. I can really mess with my noodle, hell I could die! Isn't that a scary thought?! Backstory Oh come on sweetheart, why would you wanna know something boring like that? Okay I'll give you the run down. I was born in Seoul with a mommy and daddy who worked day in and day out. I grew up in a suburban neighborhood until I was eight years old and moved to China. I lived a decent and normal life, which was really fucking boring if you ask me, so let's skip a couple years ahead. As a young adult, I left home and got a degree in business but instead of working in a normal business, I worked with some shady guys and ended up working the black market. Worked my way up, impressed some big wigs, and I'm a big shot. I can settle any deal, and quite frankly it's a lot of fun. I bet you're wondering how it was growing up with my sensory field ability. Well, it's not a big deal to me. Yeah, I thought it was neat the first few times as a kid, but I was real young and my brain was still developing so I got major headaches whenever I used it. I passed out a couple times, but I was able to use it properly when I was...seventeen? My memory is fuzzy about it, but I didn't find a need to use it until I met my partner. If you want to know more about that, you're gonna have to ask another time. I have a schedule to keep. Likes & Dislikes * + Food * + Alcohol * - Stupid fucking questions. Trivia * This face claim is Major Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero Category:Partner Category:MadameRuelleyn